Happy Feet: The Arcadian Era -- Episode 5: The Calm Solution (Pt.2)
The Calm Solution (Pt. 2) As they got near to the source, say, 1 km from it. The winds started picking up. When everyone looked to where they were heading, they could see a massive dome made out of all kinds of weather. "Okay, Now I've seen everything." Erik said as the dome got more powerful. "Hmm, any chance our armour might withstand that?" Andrew asked. "I believe so, besides, it'll make our armour stronger." Jack pointed out. "Well, lets just hope it's not another animatronic base." (D) Mumble said. They were now mere meters from the dome as they saw hoe powerful it was. Lightning made the outer layer, followed by layers upon layers of freak weather. "Hmm, most of that dome is water, so to get inside we could use this." Vincentine said as he revealed a barrel of rubidium. "Holy mother of... what the hell is that?" Adult Mumble asked. "Rubidium, an element that can-" Vincentine started. "English, please." Mumble interrupted. "It means it explodes when it touches water or air. So, yeah." "Awesome, time to blow stuff up." Erik said, before Vincentine quickly opened the barrel and threw it into the dome. Instantly it exploded, creating huge purple flames, and water splashed everywhere (that's actually what happens in real life). When the area was clear. A large hole in the dome was visible. "Okay, so all we have to do now is go through the lightning, which isn't a problem with our armour, and see who's behind all this." Erik said, before their boat went past the dome, inside was a single island with a building on it. As they got in they realised that the door was locked. "Hmm, maybe if I could pick lock it it shou-" Jack blasted the door with his cannon as they walked in, seeing a massive warehouse, and a machine in the middle. Honestly, it was so small, about 10 cm high, you wouldn't expect it to cause this kind of a problem. As Jack, Andrew and Vincentine got to work on stopping it, Alex saw that some of the wires underneath were misaligned. It didn't take long to fix it. "Huh, well then, what was the problem then?" Christina asked. "Faulty wiring apparently, this machine was suppose to be used for shield technology, but since a few wires were misplaced, it created a disturbance in the weather, and anyone who worked here must of evacuated before the dome was made. Who knew that a small change could make a drastic effect in the future." "You know you just defined Chaos T-" Erik started. "Yes I do. But lets go home before I get annoyed by this, this, solution." Jack interrupted, before everyone went back on the boat and left. As the sun slowly fell over the horizon. The team and the boat created a shadow on the water, the perfect silhouette. Local Natives – Mt. Washington "Face stained in the ceiling Why does it keep saying, I don't have to see you right now I don't have to see you right now Erik – Matisyahu Andrew – Karl Urban Jack – Kevin Weisman Digging like you can bury Something that cannot die Or we could wash the dirt off our hands now Keep it from living underground (D) Mumble – Elijah Wood Vincentine – Kevin Weisman Adult Mumble – Elijah Wood Lazy summer goddess You can tell our whole empire I don't have to see you right now I don't have to see you right now Mumble – Justin Long Christina – Christina Perri I don't have to see you right now I don't have to see you right now I don't have to see you right now I don't have to see you right now" Previous Episode - Next Episode Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Episodes